A Weekend Under the Stars
by total-whovian
Summary: Andy invites Sharon and Rusty on a camping vacation and they enjoy a weekend of s'mores, swimming, and some other things. Sharon/Andy fluff and smut occur. Rated M for a reason. Please read and review


**A Weekend Under the Stars**

**Author's Note: **This fic is for Margaret and all of the other Shandy shippers out there. It is rated M for the smut that comes later. I hope you all enjoy it Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MC or any of its characters.

Sharon was frantically running around the condo trying to get the last of her supplies for their weekend trip. Andy had offered to take her and Rusty on a camping trip before Rusty headed off to college and they were back to work. Sharon was a bit nervous to be _camping_ with the man that she was _not _dating, but Rusty seemed to really love the idea of camping for the first time so she had said yes.

If she were being honest with herself, she knew that the reason she was nervous was because she had to face the truth that they were technically dating. That thought brought a small smile to her face as she realized that dating Andy wasn't such a big surprise. They were great friends and she did enjoy all of the time they spent together. The dinners and occasional lunches, the movies, and especially the Dodgers game…every moment felt comfortable and _right_. Maybe this camping trip was just what they needed.

A knock at the door sent her scurrying through her room to finish packing. She finished throwing in a few extra long sleeve shirts into her bag before she double and triple checked everything. She could hear Rusty talking to Andy in the living room and decided that she was ready to go. Grabbing her two bags, Sharon walked out of her bedroom to see Andy in a pair of light jeans and a tight white t-shirt with a grey hoody thrown over his shoulder. He looked delicious and Sharon blushed when he caught her staring at his chest.

"Sharon!" Rusty said as he rose from the couch, "Are you ready? Can we go yet?"

She laughed a bit at the excitement her son was showing before she looked to Andy, "I think we are ready. We both have our bags packed and I filled the cooler full of everything you put on the list. The sleeping bags are in the hall closet, but I couldn't find the tent that I used to have. I could have sworn that I put it into storage with the Christmas Village, but it wasn't there."

"That's alright," Andy smiled softly, "I figured that you might need an extra one for Rusty, but he and I can share if you want the extra."

He finished while scratching the back of his head. He was really hoping that by some miracle she would offer to share his tent with him and let Rusty keep the spare. After everything that had happened after he and the kids had set up the village, they had gotten even closer than before and he even got a few pecks on the cheek.

As Sharon watched Andy shift from side to side while scratching his head, she thought she saw a flash of disappointment and then hope cross his eyes. She felt her heart flutter as she thought that maybe the disappointment was because she would be in a different tent. That couldn't be right though, could it?

"We can figure it out when we get there, Andy," She said as she went to the hall closet to get the sleeping bags. Pulling out the black and blue bundles, she carried them into the living room and set them on top of their other luggage. "I think this is it. We are ready to go."

"Finally!" Rusty ran over to their supplies and started piling everything into his arms, "Let's go! I've got the cooler and my bags. I will meet you guys down in the garage. We're taking your car, right Flynn?" Rusty asked as her gathered as much as he could carry and headed for the door.

"Yeah, kid," Andy chuckled reaching down to pick up the remaining bags, "the trunk should be unlocked and you can just throw everything in the back."

Rusty nodded and was out the door, leaving both Sharon and Andy to softly laugh at his eagerness. Sharon turned away from the door to look at Andy's arms full of her stuff.

"Andy, you don't have to carry all of that," reaching for the bags in his arms, she was shocked when he turned out of her grasp. "Andy! Let me carry something. They are my bags," she said giggling as he just shook his head.

"You can grab your purse and lock up, but I am not letting you carry anything else," he said with that goofy grin of his.

Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she turned to grab her purse and keys from the table by the door. Andy took that moment to take in her appearance. She looked amazing in the old jeans that hugged her hips and showed off her amazing legs, and her shirt…God, her shirt. He had never seen her in just a plain t-shirt, but he envied it. The way it fit her like a second skin as it caressed her slender waist and gorgeous breasts.

Raking his eyes over the curve of her ass, he stifled a groan and pulled his eyes back up to her head just in time for her to meet his eyes. She smiled at him and thought he saw a look of understanding as well, but he decided to get out of there and get down to Rusty.

As he walked past her, Sharon bit her lower lip as her eyes went straight to his rather firm rear. Shaking herself, she quickly followed him out the door and locked it as they walked towards the elevator.

**A Little Later….**

They were headed towards a camp ground that Andy had found when his children were younger. They had been on the road for almost 2 hours and they only had a bit more to go. The camp site that he had found had enough tree cover to keep them cool during the day and a lake only a couple feet from their site. He couldn't wait to see her in a bathing suit and he had every finger crossed that it was a bikini.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Andy saw Rusty looking out at the trees passing by with his headphones in. He smiled a bit at the peaceful look that graced his face and as he turned towards his other passenger, his smile grew. Sharon was asleep against the door frame with her legs curled up underneath her and her hair softly caressing the contours of her face. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

He knew that he had screwed things up when he had kept things from her while letting his family believe that they were together, but they had talked through it over and they were back to normal. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to talk to Nichole because he wanted everything to be true. The dinners and movies were always the highlight of his weeks, and it was all because of her. He saw a sign that let him know they were only a few miles away from the campgrounds. Soon they would be huddled around a fire and swimming in the lake.

**At the Campgrounds…**

Andy pulled into the site that he had reserved and heard Rusty gasp, "Can we swim in that lake?"

"Yes," Andy chuckled, "Can you help me start unloading? We can wake your mom up in a bit."

Rusty nodded and started to help Andy unpack the trunk of the car while Sharon slept soundly in the car.

Sharon woke about 30 minutes later to an empty car. Slowly sitting up to look out the window, she saw Andy and Rusty working to pitch a second tent near the water. Rusty had his corner set up and was laughing at Andy as he tried to get his part to cooperate. After fighting with it for another minute, Andy turned to the still laughing teenager and grinned wickedly. He rounded the corner pretending to look for something while Rusty walked over to fix Andy's corner.

She watched as Andy circled around until he was facing Rusty and the lake. Suddenly she knew what he was going to do, but she could not move fast enough before Andy lunged as Rusty prepared to push him in. Unfortunately for Andy, Rusty seemed to sense that something was up and moved at the last minute, sending Andy flying into the water. She quickly got out of the car and ran to the side of the lake next to Rusty. One look at Andy, and she dissolved into laughter.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do ya?" Andy said as he watched her double over in a fit of giggles.

He rose out of the water and started walking towards them. Sharon and Rusty were still laughing when Andy was about a foot from them. He quickly reached out and grabbed Sharon around the waist, lifting her into his arms.

"Andy!" Sharon gasped, "No! No! I'm sorry we laughed! Please no, Andy!"

"I don't know, Sharon," Andy shook his head and smiled down at her while continuing to walk towards the water, "It's only fair that I can share in the fun, too. I guess I can ask Rusty what he thinks," he stopped and turned towards her son who was smiling at the pair, "What do you say, kid?"

"I think it will be a refreshing way to wake her up a bit," Rusty smirked as Sharon gave him her Darth-Raydor look, "I say do it, Flynn."

"You heard him," Andy said as he turned them around and resumed his trek towards the water.

"No! Rusty! Tell him you were kidding, Rusty!" Sharon was begging as she struggled to get out of his strong grip. Under any other circumstances, she would have loved to be in his arms, but this was different. "Lieutenant, if you don't put me down this instant…"

Andy smirked at her use of his rank and the fact that if he did as she said, she would be soaking wet by this point. So, being the good Lieutenant that he is, he obeyed his Captain's orders.

"Of course, Captain," Andy replied before dropping her into the water below.

"ANDY N-" Sharon screamed as she landed in the water below.

Both Andy and Rusty were clutching their sides as they watched her splash to the surface. Andy finally took pity on her and reached down to offer his hand for support. As she grabbed his hand, she shot a glare at both of them. Water was flowing off of her as Andy picked her up again and carried her out of the water.

At her questioning look, he smirked and said, "I figured I would help you out of the mess I caused."

She realized that he was also referring to that night before the Nutcracker. He had offered to take her out to another dinner where they could talk about everything that had happened and she had hesitated for only a second before saying yes. He had surprised her by taking them to an old family diner that they had discovered a while back. It was the perfect atmosphere to discuss what they needed to. By the end of the night he had explained everything and they were back to normal, but this time around they decided to call it a date. The night had ended in their first real kiss, even if it was just on the check.

"Why don't I start a fire and you can dry off while I start dinner and Rusty can move the bags into the tents," Andy said as he set her down in a chair next to the fire pit.

Setting up the firewood, Andy knelt down by her feet and pulled out a starter stick from a nearby bag. Soon enough, Andy had a blazing fire ready and Rusty was back with all of the bags. Andy looked at Rusty first and then Sharon before he decided to broach the subject.

"Rusty, if you don't mind sharing a tent, you can put your bag in my tent and-" Andy was cut off by Sharon's hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty can have the single tent," she said squeezing his shoulder, "that is, if you don't mind sharing a tent with me?"

The suggestive hint that she added to her voice made him swallow a groan. Of course he didn't mind if she were sleeping in the same tent as him, but he would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"Of course not," he smiled at her while trying not show just how much he wanted her.

"Oookay," Rusty said from behind them, "Can I go swimming after I put the bags down?"

"Yes, honey," Sharon said, "just please remember to put sunblock on."

They both heard a faint 'yeah, yeah' as he turned to walk down the slope to his tent. That was a blessing in itself. The way that the tents were placed, Rusty was far enough away to not hear everything they might do tonight, but not too far that she worried about him.

With Rusty down at the lake, Sharon turned to Andy and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I wanted to sleep with you," she said, quickly realizing what it sounded like and blushed, "I mean sleep in the same tent…share a tent with you."

"Sharon," Andy chuckled, "Why would I mind sharing a tent with you? I already love being around you pretty much 24/7. You can't imagine the joy I feel at being able to spend this time with you…and sleeping with you." He finished with a wink and a smile.

Sharon slapped his shoulder and shook her head. He stood up in front of her and she grabbed the front pockets on his jeans, pulling him towards her. Her hands crawled their way up his stomach and chest. They came to rest on his collar, where she grabbed hold of him and pulled him down to her. They starred at each other for a while before she closed her eyes and let their lips meet.

Andy groaned into the kiss, and let his hands start at her thighs and move up to her flat stomach. Sharon deepened the kiss and gently nipped at his upper lip, begging him to move his hands higher. In response, he moved his hands under her breast and lightly pulled her upward. As soon as she was standing, he made sure that she could feel every part of him pressed against her. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms to rest around his neck.

She felt so good wrapped in his arms and her body pressed against his was driving him insane. He ground himself into her stomach and felt a shiver travel through her as she ran her fingers through his short silver hair. His hands inched higher to fully caress her breasts and pinch her nipples through the fabric of her t-shirt. She could feel every bit of arousal pool at the pit of her stomach. They needed each other. Now.

"Uh guys," Rusty's voice from behind them broke the spell, "Is it safe to come up there? Because from what I can see, it's not."

"Oh my god," Sharon breathes as she breaks away from the kiss, "I'm so sorry, Rusty. Of course it is safe."

Sharon turned to look at her son as he came out of the lake, but remained in Andy's arms. Andy tightened his grip on her and turned to face the boy and found a smile of his face. At first Andy was afraid that Rusty was not as supportive as they had thought, but from the teasing smirk that was on his face he was okay with this.

"I'm so sorry Rusty!" Sharon said as she started to walk towards him, "We should have been more considerate of you. I promise we won't-"

"Sharon," Rusty interrupted her, "I'm okay with whatever is going on between you to. I mean, I am the one who like opened your eyes to your dates. Just please keep all of the really gooey stuff to yourselves. Okay?"

Sharon blushed and Andy laughed as they looked at each other with a bit of surprise. It is true that Rusty had helped them along the way, so why would he be against it?

"Is kissing considered too gooey?" Andy asked, earning a jab to the chest from Sharon.

"No, but just keep it to a minimum," Rusty said.

Andy leaned down and captured Sharon's lips one more time before pulling away, "I should probably get dinner started."

**After Dinner…**

Dinner was gone and Rusty had brought up the idea of s'mores for desert, and that's how they ended up huddled around the fire with marshmallows on a stick and the fixings on a table nearby. Rusty was in the chair and Sharon and Andy were sharing a log that they had found earlier to use as a bench of sorts. They were all happily sharing stories about everything from past escapades with Provenza and crazy cases that they had all worked.

Sharon was content to watch as Rusty failed to keep most of the s'more in his mouth while she rested her head on Andy's chest. It had started to get cold, so he had put his arm around her and held her close. Rusty was finally done with his seventh s'more and decided that he was ready for bed, which allowed for Sharon and Andy to tend to the fire until it was completely out.

"This is great," Sharon hummed into his chest, "Thank you for bringing us here."

"It was my pleasure," Andy whispered bringing his hand to rest under her chin.

"I think it is time we turned in too," Sharon moaned and Andy ducked his head and started to explore her neck.

Her only response was a growl as he picked her up off the log and carried her towards their tent. Upon entering the tent, the collapsed into a heap on the sleeping bag that they would later share. As they lay together on the ground, they took a moment to just look at each other. Sharon grinned and lifted her head up to his, gently caressing his lips with hers. Andy rubbed his growing erection into her thigh and brought his hands to her chest to fondle her breasts.

"Oh god," Sharon groaned into their kiss.

"No. My name is Andy, but 'God' is good too," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sharon growled sarcastically, "I guess we should stop so I can go find the right guy."

She felt him stiffen immediately and she tried to look into his eyes to see what had caused the reaction.

"Andy?"

"Is this something you truly want, Sharon?" Andy said in barely a whisper, "Are you sure that I am the one that you want to do this with? That we aren't going to fast?"

He broke apart to look at her and caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Andy," Sharon grabbed his face with both her hands, "I am completely sure that I want to do this. You are who I want to do this with. You…We have been dating longer than we thought, and I want to do this."

When he still looks doubtful, she brought his face down to hers and kissed his cheeks and eyelids before kissing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Make love to me, Andy," she breathed against his lips.

Andy took one more look into her eyes before he began to devour her lips. Resuming the grinding of his erection against her body, he moved his hands beneath her shirt and slowly drug it upwards. Breaking their kiss for only a second, Sharon took advantage of the moment to divest him of his shirt as well. When they came together again, they both moaned at the feeling of her lace clad breasts against his bare chest.

He trailed his lips down her jawline to her neck, where he found skin that tasted of heaven. Sharon started rocking her hips into his and gasped at the feeling of his hard length pressing harder into her. He could spend hours lavishing her neck and letting her writhe beneath him, if it weren't for his ever pressing need that reminded him of his growing desire. He let his hands roam to her breasts and couldn't help but bring his mouth away from her neck to her breasts.

Pulling down the cups of her bra, Andy starred at the beauty that was revealed to him. She was even more beautiful than he had dreamed. Pinching her left nipple, he relished in her quiet gasp of pleasure while he worked his mouth on her right. After he had made a pebble out of her left nipple, he switched his focus to the neglected right. She was moaning in a way that was making it nearly impossible not to come right then and there. He had always dreamed that she was a vocal lover, and now his dreams were coming true. The woman he loved was his and she was the one beneath him moaning _his_ name.

"_Andy_," She groaned, "I need you, now."

He grinned against her skin and reached behind her to remove her bra completely. Then he moved down her body where his hands reached the hem of her pants, and he looked at her once more.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely.

"_Please_," she said as she continued to push her hips up into his.

Without a second thought, he worked her out of her pants and underwear, leaving her completely bare to him. He kissed her stomach and worked his way lower and lower until he was met with the apex of her pleasure. He had to touch and taste her and with the encouraging motion of her hips, he did just that. He started off with a gentle lap across her lips and then continued until he reached her clit, where he stopped.

Her groan of frustration made him only want to tease him more, but there was no way he was going to last much longer with the way she was reacting to his every touch. He continued to lap at her sex until she was all but yelling his name. He brought a finger to her entrance and held his lips to her clit, waiting for her to calm down a bit. He slowly entered her with a single finger before feeling her hands lace through his hair.

"More," Sharon moan, "More…Andy, please!"

Never a man to displease, Andy carefully added a second finger to his exploration and began thrusting in a steady rhythm. When he felt her breathing become erratic, he added a third finger and curled them inside of her while sucking her clit. Within seconds, Sharon was biting her lower lip in hopes to stifle the erotic moan that was torn from her throat as she climaxed. He continued to lightly caress her until he felt her tug his face up towards hers.

"I want you, Andy," she said before she kissed him hard.

Her hands went down to his pants and made quick work of the offending barriers. Grabbing a hold of his aching erection, Sharon guided him towards her entrance. Andy let loose a groan of complete and utter satisfaction as he slowly entered her. It was better than either of them could ever imagine. They rocked into each other, letting their bodies take over as they lived in the moment for only each other.

As their love making became more frantic, Andy brought his lips to hers once more before pulling back to look at her, "I love you, Sharon."

With that, they both came with immense pleasure and she whispered back to him, "I love you too, Andy."

As exhaustion enticed both of them into its grasp, Andy pulled their sleeping bag around them as he pulled Sharon to him. Kissing her forehead, he wished her a goodnight before drifting off. His last thought was that he hoped he could see her in that bikini tomorrow.

The End


End file.
